Fight To The Death
Plot This is the fourth movie of the series. MooMoo falls ill with a deadly sickness and the only cure is on a far away planet. The friends have to race against time to get the antidote before it's too late. They meet new friends and foes along the way. Transcript (Part 1) (It was a peaceful, beautiful day in Kai-Lan Land. The birds chirped their melodies in harmony and the bright morning sun gleamed like a thousand crystals. But not all was peaceful. And only Tiff knew this. She had noticed that MooMoo was acting different. He looked paler, his eyes were half-closed, and his cheeks are red. He staggers down the path to Kirby's house. Tiff noticed all these things. But she wasn't worried about it until MooMoo started to stumble and fall flat on his face. And sometimes, it toom him a few minutes to get back up. Then, he fell again. But this time, did not get up.) *Tiff: "Ahhh!" (Tiff ran to the fallen MooMoo. She felt searing heat come off of him. He was sweating like crazy, but also shivering. His eyes were squinted shut. Tiff ran to see Yeye. She needed to find out what's wrong with MooMoo.) *Tiff: "Help! Something's wrong with MooMoo!" (She placed MooMoo on the couch. Yeye checked MooMoo with concern on his face. He looked up.) *Yeye: "I'm afraid he's got a bad fever. He might die within a week." *Tiff: "Die?!" (She picks up MooMoo and ran down to Hoho's house. She placed MooMoo gently on the carpet floor. WooHoo came. Hoho was not home.) *WooHoo: "Woah!" (The room was warm and smelled feverish. MooMoo was squirming and whimpering in his sleep. Tiff decide to leave it for WooHoo to look after him.) *WooHoo: "What are you doing?" *Tiff: "Just look after him." (ran out) *WooHoo: "But...MooMoo, can you get up?" (He tried to help his brother stand up. He shouldn't done that.) *MooMoo: "Auuugh!" (He stood up and his eyes widened. He felt a wave of nausea hit him and he fell back on his back. His head hurts very badly. He whimpered and felt worse. He coughed loudly. Blood started to ooze down his mouth. It spilled on the floor. MooMoo held his head tightly as a large wave of nausea and pain hit him over and over. He felt hot and cold, he couldn't tell! He coughed very loud again. Even louder than last time. A lot more blood spilled down his face and it stained the floor. MooMoo's vision was black in the edges. He soon passed out. WooHoo went to check on his brother. When he entered the house, he was completely stunned.) *WooHoo: "Oh my god!" (The floor was stained with blood and more blood was oozing down his mouth. MooMoo was screeching in pain and he was coughing up more blood.) *WooHoo: "Oh god! Oh god! Tiff has to see this! TIFF!!!" (Tiff heard her name being called and ran to Hoho's house. She barged in.) *Tiff: "What happened?" *WooHoo: "Look at MooMoo!" (Tiff looked at MooMoo and she was shocked at what she saw.) *Tiff: "Oh no!" (shakes MooMoo awake) "MooMoo! Wake up!" *WooHoo: "I don't think he's waking up..." *Tiff: "NO!" (Tears were spilling from Tiff's eyes. The only sound the two characters heard was blood bubbling from MooMoo's mouth and his ragged, short breaths. Then they heard a certain voice.) *MooMoo: "T...T...Tiff..." (MooMoo opened his eyes half way. He has dark shadows around his eys. His cheeks were bright red, and blazing heat radiated off him. He was very pale. His mouth and cheeks were covered with fresh and dried blood. He coughed again. Clots of blood flew out and onto the floor. More than half of Hoho's clean house floor was stained with the nasty crimson liquid. Tiff felt like screaming with horror at the depressing sight. Then, a question hit her.) *Tiff: "Who would do this to him?!" *WooHoo: "I don't know." *MooMoo: "Wa...wat..." *Tiff: "It's alright, MooMoo. I'll get you out of this." (She picked up MooMoo from the floor and ran to Eugene's castle. Next scene cuts to the inside.) *Eugene: "Kali, bring my Pokemon here!" (Kali, along with a gang of four Pokemon and his gang of aliens entered the room.) *Eugene: "Now, everyone. I'm gonna make this clear for now. I've been--" (At that moment, Tiff barged into the room.) *Kali: "Augh, not you again!" *Tiff: "What did you all do to MooMoo?!" *Alien Chief: "What? Are you blaming us for that puny green monkey?!" *Eugene: "Yeah. We haven't done anything wrong to him." *Kingler: "And who do you think you are, Miss Contrary?!" (The villains laughed.) *Eugene: "Oh wait, that's not funny." *Tiff: "This is serious, all of you! MooMoo is sick! He could die any minute!" (her eyes were watering up) *Alien Chief: "And what's your point?" *Tiff: "I know you guys did it!" (She gasped when MooMoo coughed up more blood on the floor. She didn't care.) *Kingler, Cloyster, Rotom, Fearow: "GROOOOOSSS!!!" *Alien Chief: "The gr-r-reen monkey coughed out blood!" *Eugene: "That dude is psycho!" *Tiff: "NO! He's sick!" (She was starting to sweat a little because of the heat that was rushing out of MooMoo. His blood and sweat soaked the floor. He was bound to dow any time soon.) *Eugene: "Okay, there's nothing we can do about it. Now get out." (Tiff slowly nods her head and walks out of the room, holding MooMoo in her arms like a baby. Once she left, Eugene smirked.) *Rotom: "What is it, Eugene? Got something in mind?" *Eugene: "Oh, I've got something in mind, alright." *Kali: "Oh, tell us." *Eugene: "Okay, I bring you..." (holds out a small box) "This!" *Fearow: "A small box? How's that gonna help finish off that green guy?" *Eugene: "You'll see." (He placed the tiny box in the middle of the room. Eugene pushed a button on his controller. Everything went dark. The monster transporter appeared from the floor and ceiling. A screen came out of the wall. It turned on to reveal a man on the screen.) *Man: "Eugene, how can I help you today?" *Eugene: "You know, I just heard that some little monkey named MooMoo is pretty sick today. We can use as to our advantage! A powerful monster should finish him off! Send me the strongest you got!" *Man: "Yes, I can do that. And I'm feeling generous today, because I'll be giving you this monster for free." *Eugene: "Free?! I'll take it!" (The monster transporter started to glow and spark. After a few moments, a huge monstrous gray dog, at least 8 feet tall, appears.) *Man: "This dog-demon hybrid is named Seecola. He will listen to everything you tell him. Good luck, Eugene!" (The screen and the monster transporter disappear. Only the villains and Seecola remain. Seecola turns his head at Eugene.) *Eugene: "Alright, Seecola. Go get MooMoo! He's that small green monkey. Now go get him!" (Seecola obeyed and ran out of the room. Behind one of the pillars are Kirby and his puffball friends. They saw the whole thing.) *Thomas: "Seecola? We've got to tell Tiff to hide MooMoo before it's too late!" *Kirby: "Poyo!" (The puffballs sped out of the room as shadows not seen. They are rushing down the stone hallway in quite a fast pace. They followed the crimson trail of blood to where MooMoo and Tiff were. MooMoo was a tine too pale for any magic. His eyes refused to even open a little bit. His usual pink face was an unnatural red color. He was shivering and sweating at the same time. Blood slid down his mouth. He moaned with pain when Tiff looked at the puffballs she bumped into and was worried.) *Tiff: "Guys...MooMoo is gonna die! I know it!" (and tears slid off her face) (The floor was stained red because of MooMoo's blood. The girl sobbed even more when MooMoo coughed up more blood again. He was so pale, he looked more white than pink.) *Thomas: "Tiff, you must hide." *Edward: "Eugene order a monster and it was sent to get MooMoo!" *Toby: "You must hide now! He looked weak and helpless..." *Tiff: "But..." *Gordon: "Do you want him to die or what? Go hide before it's too late!" (He accidentally nudged Tiff, causing her to fall on MooMoo's tail. He screamed when he felt the pain. His face went redder. Then, he starts shivering, harder and harder every second. Then his feet swinged up and down quickly as he was jerking. MooMoo fell to his back. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, giving him the look of chronic sleepiness. He was barely breathing. He wheezed and coughed up blood until he passed out completely. Tiff gasped and picked up the green and pink monkey, holding him in her arms.) *Tiff: "Ugh, Gordon! You'd think that will help?!" (Before the blue Crash Kirby could respond, Tiff walked out of the castle.) *Thomas: "That is the sickest monkey I've ever seen." *Kirby: "Poyo..." (Their thoughts were interrupted when they heard a loud roar. Seecola was running through the hallway. The puffballs got out of the monster's way when it ran through the entrance.) *Tiff: "Oh no!" (She was running for dear life. She didn't know she was losing her grip on MooMoo until it was too late. She accidentally dropped MooMoo. But she didn't know until he was out of sight. Tiff noticed this. She was terrified at the thought of Seecola killing MooMoo. It made her run faster. When she turned around, she met a deadly scene. Seecola was in front of the nearly-white skinned green monkey. Seecola smirked at his request being a sick and pathetic monkey. He raised his claw and about to attack when he felt as if a needle was shot through his back. He glared at none other than Thomas and the other Kirbies. The Power Kirbies have their attacks ready. Seecola charges for them. The fight went on. MooMoo was forgotten. Or so they thought. Then we hear Seecola speak for the first time.) *Seecola: "THAT TEARS IT! I'M GONNA TEAR THAT THING INTO SHREADS!" (Seecola raises his claw again. Toby throws his hammer at the monster's eye and Seecola screams in pain. Angered, Seecola charges for the Power Kirbies when we hear voices.) *Voices: "Hey you!" (The voices are none other than CheChe and ChuChu.) *Percy: "CheChe and ChuChu?" *CheChe: "What's up with pink and green dude?" *ChuChu: "Looks like he's got a rockin' bad fever. (CheChe was the first to notice Seecola.) *CheChe (gasp): "ChuChu, we gotta fight that demon!" *ChuChu: "Right!" (Then, MooMoo came. He looks like his sickness settled. But he was unimaginably warm and sweating. He was still pale and his cheeks were still crimson-red. The tigers knew that he can't fight in that condition. They were about to tell MooMoo to get out before he gets hurt, but MooMoo grabbed Thomas's sword and leaped into the air to perform a Sword Beam. The beam blazed out of the sword and went towards Seecola. He fell to the ground.) *Seecola: "THIS ISN'T OVER YET!!!" (He races down a hill and exploded. The force sent everyone to land on their bottoms. When the smoke cleared, it revealed MooMoo. He was still on his feet, shaking very strongly. His eyes narrowed and rolled back in awkward tiredness. He fell to the floor and went limp.) *Tiff, ChuChu, CheChe, Kirby, Power Kirbies: "OH NO!" (Tiff ran to MooMoo and picked him up in her arms. CheChe saw that the ground is soaking in blood.) *CheChe: "Tiff, MooMoo is wounded. (Tiff gasped. She placed MooMoo on the ground gently. A pool of blood oozed around the side of his head. He looked so pale; he was a few tones away from white. His cheeks were very dark blood-red. He was so weal he could hardly breathe. The Sword Beam took all the energy to fight the sickness. His short wheezing breaths are getting shorter and shorter. He was going to die any minute!) *Tiff: "MooMoo is going to die, isn't he?" *CheChe: "I'm afraid so..." (Just then, Eugene comes outside.) *Eugene: "Argh! You guys beated my Seecola!" *Tiff: "Yes...MooMoo scared him away." *Eugene: "He what?" *ChuChu: "You heard him. He's bound to die any minute. The attack took everything out of him." (Everyone watched in anguish as MooMoo's final breaths were drawing in. Or so they thought. Tiff stared with tears sliding down her face. She sobbed as MooMoo wheezed and coughed up blood weakly. Suddenly, MooMoo's eyes open, but they refuse to open more than half way. His voice is almost audible.) *MooMoo: "T...T...T...Tiff..." (He gasped once and closed his eyes. He opened them back up just barely. He held up his hand. He smiled weakly. Tiff took his hand and picked MooMoo back up. He passed out almost immediately. Tiff's eyes softened when she heard short, but deep breaths coming from MooMoo. He still looked the same; pale and almost lifeless. The wound on his head was still bleeding and chronic sleepiness kept on taking him over.) (Tiff took MooMoo back inside the castle and into the bedroom. He looked like he was having a bad dream though, cause of his soft whimpers and squirms.) *Tiff: "MooMoo...wake up..." (To her utter joy, MooMoo opened his eyes a little.) *MooMoo: "Tiff...g-g-get me some water..." (This time, TIff got MooMoo some water. The monkey drank it all. As the delectable liquid slid down his throat, a wave of nausea and coldness hit him hard. He moaned and fell back, holding his dizzy head.) *MooMoo: "Too cold....Too cold...." (He was shivering visibly. He couldn't help it. The red around his cheeks turned darker and he squirmed in coldness and pain. He cried out when another wave of pain rushed through his head. Tiff reacted almost immediately by grabbing another thick blanket and wrapped it around the sick monkey. MooMoo stopped shivering and sighed softly. His breathing slowed and fell asleep.) (MooMoo's Nightmare) (MooMoo was in a dark forest. He turned when he heard a scream. He saw his brother WooHoo getting attacked by a huge black cat.) *WooHoo: "Back off, you stupid cat!" (attacks the cat) "Yeah! How do you like that?!" *MooMoo: "WooHoo!" *WooHoo: "MooMoo! I guess this is the end of me! Take care! And all the others! I'll miss you, bro! I love you!" (MooMoo watched as he saw his own brother get his sides cut open like he was a carcass of lunch meat by the cat. Angered, MooMoo leaped at the monster and stabbed it in the chest with one of its teeth. When it fainted, MooMoo felt a sharp pain in his chest and fell to the ground, stunned.) (End of Nightmare) *MooMoo: "AHHH!!" (He stared wide-eyed at his surroundings. He was somehow in Eugene's throne room! Eugene has his glance to the sick monkey.) *Eugene: "Hello MooMoo. Prepare to meet your DOOM!" (He pushed a button. A door opened up and Zeeconsta, the evolved form of Seecola and a large dark blue fox, came in. MooMoo's eyes widened and he screeched.) *MooMoo: "AHHHHHHHH! HELP! HELP!" (His screeches are heard by the Tiff, ChuChu, and CheChe. The young girl and the two tigers were trying to sleep when they heard MooMoo's monkey screams. They ran to his room, only to find him gone.) *ChuChu: "Yikes! Where do you think he is?" *Tiff: "MooMoo!" (They followed the shrieks and screams of the sick monkey.) *CheChe: "MooMoo! Where are you?" (They raced to the throne room and met a scary scene.) *Chu, Che, Tiff: "OH NO!" ---- (Part 2) (Zeeconsta was lunging at MooMoo. The monkey was squirming and trying to get away. Soon, he tired himself out and fell unconscious. The two tigers and Tiff raced toward MooMoo and Tiff grabbed him. She barely missed a blow from Zeeconsta's slaps. She ran away with the unconscious monkey and the giant fox following. Tiff was running for dear life. She ran out of the castle and met with Flygon.) *Tiff: "Flygon! Can we ride on you? Fly away from that monster!" (Tiff hops aboard Flygon's back and flew off. He went faster, Zeeconsta is gaining on him, trying to land blows on him and Tiff. He flew and flew. Suddenly, a searing pain shot up his stomach.) *Flygon: "AHHHH!" (He fell over. His stomach was hurting terribly. His heart was thumping and thudding in sheer fear.) *Tiff: "Flygon! What happened?" *Flygon: "I....can't....get up..." *Tiff: "What do you mean, you can't...?" (Zeeconsta lunged at them. Tiff dragged him him out of the way and the Pokemon shakily stood up. He limped as fast as he could. He winced as his stomach was searing as he stumbled towards a river. He soon collapsed and stared wide-eyed as the fox pounced toward Tiff. She was ready for the unbearable pain. But none came. The young girl opened one eye fearfully. But she saw CheChe and ChuChu attacking the fox.) *ChuChu (to Tiff): "Run! And Flygon too!" *Tiff: "We can't! He seems sick! And I'm hurt!" *CheChe: "That sounds bad!" (Tiff stared wide-eyed as Zeeconsta was launching a sneak attack.) *CheChe: "Everyone, look out!" (The two tigers pounced out of the way just as Zeeconsta raises his claw and throws it down where Che and Chu formerly stood. They dodged more slashes from Zeeconsta. ChuChu gasped when she saw Zeeconsta coming towards Tiff and Flygon.) *ChuChu: "Tiff! Flygon! Look out!" (Flygon gasped and grabs Tiff by the hand, barely dodging the attack. He winced when he put weight on his stomach.) *Flygon: "Ow!" (He fell over and held his stomach wincing in pain.) *Flygon: "I can't move! It hurts so much!" (The two tigers continued to fight the fox. ChuChu started to get tired after about fifteen minutes of slashing and dodging attacks. Suddenly, Zeeconsta's Electro Ball attack flicked on ChuChu and she lost her balance. Her laser gun fell in front of none other than MooMoo. The green and pink monkey opened his eyes. His red complexion deepened when he heard the clang of the laser gun in front of him.) *MooMoo: "Huh?" (He shakily got up and reached for the item, but he fell over again. He moaned in pain. He can't fight! ChuChu grabbed her laser gun before MooMoo could get his hands on it.) *ChuChu: "MooMoo! You can't fight!" *CheChe: "Right. You're too sick to do anything!" (The robot tiger gently shoved the monkey out of the way as Zeeconsta powers out another Electro Ball at the spot where MooMoo once was. The small explosion turned half of the tigers black. They frowned. Tiff and Flygon hobbled over to MooMoo. Wincing as his stomach hurted in every pace he took.) *Tiff: "MooMoo..." (Little did they know that the fox was heading towards her. MooMoo and Flygon were too weak to warn her. The only thing that came from MooMoo was a raspy "look out!". CheChe looked.) (ChuChu runs over and grabs Zeeconsta's arm and accidentally throws him as Tiff. The giant fox landed on her and Tiff screeched. Her muffled scream was interrupted with choking breaths as she breathed in little pieces of dead skin and blood. She hacked as the unpleasant crimson liquid went down her throat and air pipe.) *ChuChu: "CheChe! We've got to do something!" *CheChe: "Right!" (CheChe tried to lift the big fox off of Tiff, but he failed. This time, ChuChu helped and both tifers tried again to lift the monster off. No avail. Tiff's coughs were getting more ragged and short. Soon, within a few moments...all was silent...) *ChuChu: "No...no!" (The tigers strained as hard as they could. They couldn't remember the last time they had used that much strength. The fox lifted and they made him roll off of Tiff, who was unconscious by now. She looked crushed and torn. The fox's blood dripped from her lips. The two tigers carried the little girl.) *CheChe: "MooMoo, come with us. We can't let someting bad happened to her. You too, Flygon." (Che, Chu, and Flygon started for Toadstool's castle. Moomoo lets out a small, feeble "right behind you..." before shakily getting up and clumsily following the gang. Chu, Che, and Flygon dashed to the castle, with crushed Tiff in Che's arms. Chu banged on the door until Princess Peach answered. She gasped when she saw Tiff.) *Peach: "What happened?!" *CheChe: "She was crushed by a monstrous fox. ChuChu and I killed him though." (He brushed Tiff's blonde hair out of her face. She was stained with blood and the fox's blood flowed from her mouth. Peach started to clean her up by rubbing Tiff's face and arms with a damp wash cloth. Then she got a glass of water and tipped the clear liquid slowly into her blood stained mouth. Tiff coughed. Her face squinted until her eyes opened a little.) *Tiff: "Where...am I? What happened?" (She moved her leg a little. Almost unbearable pain shot up her leg.) *Tiff: "Owwww!" (sat up and rubbed her sore leg) "All I remember is the fox landing ontop of me...and everything went black." (glances around) "Where's MooMoo?" (At that moment, MooMoo comes in. Looking utterly exhausted, he collapsed on the floor and moaned in pain. He shivered visibly. CheChe saw that MooMoo was soaked. But how? He looked out the window. It was raining hard. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed in the evening light. His thoughs were interrupted when MooMoo shuttered and coughed. He was even paler. His face was a very dark red. His now gray eyes were rolling back. He soon passed out and started to whimper and cry out in fear in his sleep. He was having a nightmare!) *ChuChu: "MooMoo! Wake up!" (She started to nudge MooMoo. He wouldn't wake up.) *Tiff: "MooMoo!" (She tried shaking him. No avail.) *Tiff: "Wake up!" (MooMoo gasped and immediately shot up. His eyes were huge and full of sheer fear. The monkey ran up to Tiff and sat on her lap. He nuzzled her affectionately.) *Tiff: "Does he have a nightmare about me?" *CheChe: "I believe he does. But one thought has been running through my mind ever since I fist saw MooMoo like this. How did he get so sick? What sickness is it?" *Tiff: "I don't know. Even Yeye doesn't know. I just don't know..." (Peach took Tiff and MooMoo to their rooms. Tiff thanked Peach before closing her door. When CheChe took MooMoo into his room, the ghost tiger heard him say his name.) *MooMoo: "CheChe..." *CheChe: "What is it, MooMoo buddy?" *MooMoo: "So, this is all I can tell you. I have bad dream about WooHoo! He dies in my dreams." *CheChe: "I know how you feel, bud. I have bad dreams myself. I have my secrets. Can you keep one for me?" *MooMoo: "Yep." *CheChe: "So, I've been having nightmares myself recently. It has similar plots to yours. Someone important to me dies and I find myself in a cold sweat. I'm a tiger like Rintoo and ChuChu. They're important to me. They're the important ones to me that died in my dreams...Well, I have to go now. Good night." (The ghost tiger left the room. MooMoo's gaze followed CheChe until he was out of sight.) *MooMoo: "Good night, CheChe!" (The next morning, MooMoo didn't want to wake up. He stayed in his blood-stained bed trying to sleep. He wriggled and whimpered in his sleep. When he woke up with a chilling sweat, he looked around scared. Waves of nausea hit him and he tried his best to ignore it. But soon gave in and broke into cries of fear and pain. MooMoo opened his eyes about half way.) (The monkey glanced upwards at the ceiling. Then he looked out the window. Water was plastered on the window like little crystal drops. His now-gray gaze swerved towards the door. MooMoo sat up, ignoring the waves of nausea the best he could. The pain and dizziness he had been almost unbearable. MooMoo shook his head. He shouldn't have done that. He was now very dizzy. It felt even worse than the waves of nausea he had. He slowly slithered back under the covers of his bed. He trembled uncontrollably and soon felt hot...no, cold...he can't tell!) *MooMoo: "What is this?! Uncontrollabe changes in body temperature?! Come on!" (He felt unconsciousness looming over himself with such force that he soon gave in and everything went black...Tiff heard the monkey cry out. She rushed towards the room. She found MooMoo unconscious on his bed once more. Tiff just now noticed that MooMoo's pink skin was slowly turning a pale, abnormal pink-like gray color. Tiff picked up the monkey.) *Tiff: "I have to find the cure for whatever illness MooMoo has before he dies! I just got to! I will not let poor MooMoo die, even if I don't like him. I will do anything to make him well again!" (Flygon comes in.) *Flygon: "Maybe food will make him feel better for a while..." (We cut to Harry's Pizzeria.) *Tiff: "Hello?" *Harry: "Here I am! It's a surprise to see you, Tiff...and big, green thing." (looks at MooMoo) "What's wrong with this green and pink fellow?" *Tiff: "He's sick. I thought some food would make him feel better." *Harry: "I know what will help!" (Tiff sighed and sat down on a nearby chair with MooMoo on her lap.) *Tiff: "MooMoo, please wake up." (MooMoo's eyes squinted a little before he opened them.) *MooMoo: "Where am I?" *Tiff: "You're in Harry's Pizzeria. I thought some food would help you feel better." (At the mention of food, the green monkey groaned. He turned away and shuts his eyes, returning to sleeping. Harry came out of the kitchen holding two plates each carrying one slice of pizza.) *Harry: "Today's special is sausage pepperoni pizza. These always cheer me up." *Tiff: "Really?" (saw MooMoo sleeping) "MooMoo, wake up!" (The green monkey moaned and sat up. He takes a look at the slice and goves a look of displeasure.) *MooMoo: "Augh, I don't want any now..." (He laid back down and shivered at the thought of eating food. Tiff glanced at the monkey with worry.) *Tiff: "MooMoo, I'm not leaving until you touch your food." *MooMoo: "No!" *Tiff: "You have to! We're not leaving until you eat it!" *Harry: "You know, Tiff, I don't think MooMoo is in the mood for any pizza. Like, he's too sick to eat anything." *Tiff (sigh): "I see. I'm gonna have to bring him home then..." (Tiff picks up MooMoo and started to walk away with a frown on her face.) *Tiff: "Thanks, Harry." (And with that, the girl walked off with the monkey in her arms. Tiff walked toward Toadstool's castle. She was upset that the monkey would not eat. The young girl looked down on MooMoo, who was now unconscious again. His red complexion has changed and his grayish pink tone deepened. Tiff took MooMoo to the front yard. She placed MooMoo beside a tree closest to the castle, then sighed. She went to the entrance to relax in the shade. MooMoo opened his eyes a little when he felt something fluttering on his face. He looked to see a blue and purple butterfly on his pale face. His gray gaze seemed to scan the butterfly with curiousity.) (A tint of white returned to his eyes when he lifted his stubby hand and batted at the butterfly's shiny wings. The insect descended from MooMoo's face and fluttered its wings around the monkey and exclaims in delight. Tiff heard it. She curved her gaze at MooMoo batting at the butterfly with his little green hands. The white sparkle was returning to his eyes and his skin was reverting back to pink. The monkey finally got up and gently sped towards the butterfly. Tiff was overjoyed at the adorable sight, and chuckled. She got up and went towards the green monkey. He suddenly froze. He grasped his head in sudden dizziness. His white orbs change back to gray and collapsed. Tiff gasped and ran toward her fallen friend. She picked him up and ran back inside. She sped into Kirby's brothers and all fell to the floor.) *Thomas: "Tiff! What's the rush?" *Gordon: "You gotta slow down, woman!" *Tiff: "MooMoo is sick! He's getting worse! I thought you should know!" *Toby: "We just came back from the arcade store!" *Edward: "Is he okay?" *Tiff: "He's sick!" *James: "Alright, we get that!" *Percy: "You know what, Tiff? This isn't you at all! What's going on with you? *Henry: "You seem to be yelling at us a lot." *Toby: "Yes, we can see MooMoo is sick. But, how bad is his fever?" *Tiff: "What do you think I look like, a doctor?!" *Thomas: "Look, why don't you go see the doctor?" *Tiff: "I already did. But, I guess I could try again. Come on." (The Kirby brothers and Tiff sped to the hospital. Dr. Mario examined MooMoo with concern on his face.) *Dr Mario: "I'm not sure...I have to check my book." (He goes through his book of cures. He flipped and flipped through pages, until he stops at one.) *Dr Mario: "Is this it? The following sickness is known as Bungaloo, as it is the rarest and most lethal disease in the world. The symptoms include a pale grayish skin, darkness around the eyes, blood being coughed up commonly, frequent nightmares, and an uncontrollable change in body temperature. Does that sound right, Tiff?" *Tiff (anxious): "Yes. Is there more?" *Dr Mario: "Yes. The only cure can be found on the planet Sea Freeze, found in the heart of the universe. The cure is a cosmic star, found only on Star Hill. Hmm...You know, I don't think it's possible to find it. It is said that the planet Sea Freeze has some weird creatures...and legend says that many people go in, but only a few make it out alive." *Tiff: "I'll do anything ''to make MooMoo well again, even if I risk my life doing it!" (''tearful) "I want MooMoo to play with his friends, laugh, and talk, even if he's not a good friend of mine!" (She runs off with the monkey in her arms. The Kirby brothers have noticed Tiff feeling angry and sad. They ran off towards Tiff, and stopped next to her.) *Thomas: "Tiff, please don't be upset. How about we ask the Mario Bros about the cure? I'm pretty sure they'll help." (Tiff winced at those words. Tears fall from her eyes.) * Tiff: "I don't know!" (sobs) "What if they refuse? Then MooMoo will die!" * Percy: "The Mario Bros never ''refuse to save a soul. Especially when they're close to death." * Tiff: "Listen to me! This is not the time to argue! Jus stay away from me!" (Tiff runs away. While she does so, thoughts were running through her mind like a supercomputer.) * Tiff: "MooMoo is gonna die...must get help...the Mario Bros are the only ones who can help...MooMoo is gonna die...unless the cure is found...then MooMoo will live and be well again..." (Tiff's tears left a trail to her bedroom. Her face was plastered with tears. She rubbed her eyes. It stung really bad. The girl sobbed herself to sleep...later...She heard three familiar voices, and opens her eyes; Mario, Luigi, and Kirby.) * Mario: "We heard MooMoo is gonna perish." * Tiff: "Where is he?" * Mario: "In my Super Ship. The Toads are starting it. We're going to find that cure on planet Sea Freeze." * Tiff (''eyes widened): "What? Did Dr Mario tell you guys about the cure?" * Luigi: "Yep. Now let's get going. We have to find that cure before MooMoo perishes..." (They go out to the field. The massive and majestic Super Ship, a sight to behold. The mountainous vehicle towered above the group. Tiff stared at the flying ship with wide, curious eyes. She looked over at Mario. The red plumber saw Tiff staring at him.) * Mario: "What?" * Tiff (snapped out of her gaze): "N-nothing...I'm just amazed you built this." * Mario: "Thanks. It took a lot of time and effort to build this. I thought we were gonna need this." (The Mario Bros escort Tiff, Tuff, Kirby and his bros, and the four Toads into the ship. They saw the walls designed like the inside of Toadstool's castle, except the background is purple and the clouds are gray.) * Tuff: "Why are the walls like this?" * Luigi (glared at the boy with annoyance): "This is Mario's Super Ship! Why shouldn't he have the walls like this?" (He turns his gaze back ahead. Tiff and Thomas gave their own glares to Tuff.) * Tiff: "Why don't you just shut up for now?" * Thomas: "Yeah. Maybe you should think twice before you say anything stupid." * Tuff: "Fine." * TIff: "Hey Mario. Where's MooMoo? I would like to stay with him for a while. Comfort him, you know." * Toby: "Me too." (Mario stopped in his tracks. Luigi almost crashed into him, and the others almost crashed into him.) * Luigi: "Mario, what the hell?!" (Mario seems to be staring at something far ahead. Luigi followed his gaze. He saw nothing.) * Luigi: "What are you looking at?" * Mario: "Nothing. I thought I saw something." (to Tiff and Toby) "I'll take you two to see MooMoo. Follow me." (Tiff and Toby obliged and followed Mario down the long hallway. Mario stopped in front of a door. Luckily, everyone else was smart enough to stop as well.) * Mario: "This is where the Toads left MooMoo. Toby and Tiff, you two may go in..." (Toby carefully opened the door once everyone else left. And sure enough, MooMoo was laying on the bed. He looked as if he had been dipped in a bag of flour. The green monkey suddenly whimpered loudly. He squinted and rolled over. He then screamed in agony. But he didn't wake up.) * Tiff & Toby: "Oh no!" (The two raced over to the green monkey. They tried to shake him to wake him up.) * Tiff: "Toby! MooMoo is unconscious, which means he won't wake up until we find the cure. He's in a state where he loses consciousness completely. He'll never wake up...he will scream in horror. He won't wake up until his body is in contact with his body..." * Toby: "Who told you that?" * Tiff: "Mario..." (Tiff's tears blurred her vision. She sobbed quietly. She was just so upset and felt very sorry for MooMoo. The brown Hammer Kirby felt tears falling from his face. He gave Tiff as hug. Just then, MooMoo coughed. Blood came out of his mouth once more. The two sighed. They got down from the bed and slumped out of the room. They wandered the hallways. They closed theyr eyes and wiped away the tears.) * Voice: "Hey, look whose here." ---------- (Part 3) (Tiff and Toby turned around and saw none other than two Toads; red and green.) * Tiff: "Oh. When did you guys get here?" * Red Toad: "Mario wanted us to find you." * Green Toad: "Follow us." (The four ended up in the main room. The Mario Bros, Kirby and his bros, Tiff, WooHoo, and the other two Toads were there.) * Mario: "Welcome, you guys. We are ready to go into warp-speed." (The red plumber goes around the desk full of gadgets and buttons, randomly pressing each one to do countless things on the Super Ship.) * Mario: "Speaking of that...is everyone ready?" (He looked over and saw three Shroobs; Dr Shroob, Shroobroid Brat, and the normal Shroob.) * Mario: "What the? Shroobs in my Super Ship?" (Everyone turned around to look at them.) * Mario: "I guess they'll have to come with us...Once again, is everyone ready?" (Everyone gets on a safety seat.) * All sans Mario: "READY!!!" * Mario: "Okay, then we will go into warp-speed in five...four...three...two...!!" (He pushed a lever forward and the Super Ship lunged forward with impossible speeds.) * Luigi: "TH-THIS-S I-IS...A-AWES-SOME!!!" * WooHoo: "REALLY AWESOME!!!" (Everyone screeched in delight and mostly fear. Mario held onto a chair arm.) * Mario: "WE ARE ABOUT TO STEADY THE SPEED! GET READY!!!" (Suddenly, the massive Super Ship came to a stop. Tiff decides to explore the Super Ship when the friction was controlled. Mario told her is was alright as long as she knows her way back. Tiff sighed. She didn't want to see MooMoo at this moment. Her blonde hair swirled in the breeze as she ran down the hall. She enjoyed feeling the wind in her face. She soon got tired and stopped. She wiped the sweat from her forehead.) * Tiff: "I don't know why I'm rushing..." (She looked out of a nearby window and sighed with awe at the beautiful sight. The planets, moons, stars, and galaxies dotted the blackness of the universe like summer lightning bugs. Stars shone in the girl's green eyes. She drew in a breath and sighed. Tiff left the scene and padded down the metallic hallway. Her pace slowed once more. She sat down next to a door. Once she got some of her energy back, she got up and entered the room. Tiff plopped onto the bed and closed her eyes, taking in the comfort of her covers.) * WooHoo (from behind the door): "Hey Tiff." * Tiff: "Come in." * WooHoo: "Well, there you are. Come on, Mario needs everyone in the main room" * Tiff: "Ugh, I just got here." * WooHoo: "Just go! He just wants us there!" (And with that, the red monkey ran off. Tiff sighed in defeat and sat up. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and leaped off of the bed and towards the main room. She pretty much almost fainted onto a chair once she entered the main room.) * Tiff: "I'm here...What is it?" * Mario: "One of our engines broke down. So we're going to land on planet Blue. Here we go." ~After they landed...~ (Tiff enjoyed the watery breeze. She decided to look around. She almost tripped over two boys who look like her. The first one has rosy skin, black hair, blue eyes, a red and blue one piece outfit separated by a wavy line, and brown rounded shoes; Splash. The other boy has the same skin tone and shoe color as his brother. His hair is blonde, blue eyes, and the red and blue on his one-piece outfit are reversed; Wash.) * Splash: "Hi there! I'm Splash, and this is my brother Wash!" * Wash: "Planet Blue is our home planet." * Dr Shroob: "Hey! Aren't we going to planet Sea Freeze or what?! I wanna go!" * Shroob: "As you wish, duck face." * WooHoo: "Ha HA!" * Wash: "Hey, can me and my brother come with you?" * Mario: "Sure you can." * Splash: "Oh, yeah. Before we go, I would be happy to fix your engine. Wash knows I'm an expert at engine repairs." * Wash: "Yep!" * Mario: "Oh, cool. You do that!" (Everyone went back into the Super Ship. Splash gets out what he needs for repairs. He entered the main room: sweat beaded on his forehead.) * Splash: "God, that was hard work." * Wash: "Only a few minutes, Splash. You were gone that long." * Splash: "Shush! Now, the engine is more to start up and running...well, not really...heh heh..." * Luigi: "Well, we appreciate your help." (The green plumber glanced out of the large window that shows above the controls of the ship. Then he looked over at a map a few feet away.) * Luigi: "Sea Freeze isn't located yet. We're goin in the right direction...I think...Red Toad." * Red Toad: "Yeah?" * Luigi: "Go check on the engine. We can't leave until all our engines are working." * Splash (crosses his arms): "Oh, come on. Why not let red plumber dude do that?" * Luigi: "The red Toad will tell me when he thinks the engine is working." (WooHoo gave a strange glance at Wash as we walked by. Not enough to be noticed clearly though, Wash looked at him back. Then their gaze turned away from each other.) * Wash: "Okay, I'll come." (He walked over to WooHoo's side.) * Wash: "Alright, no time to waste." (He yanked on WooHoo's arm and "dragged" him out of the room. Tiff felt like that was a face-palm moment. She giggled before glancing over at Mario.) * Tiff: "Mario, how far are we now from Sea Freeze?" * Mario: "We are approximately 983 light years away from Sea Freeze. But when we lifted off again, we'll be traveling at 100 light years every three hours. When we leave, we'll be there in a day or two. But about MooMoo, though, I just hope he can survive that long." * Tiff: "I hoep so...I don't want him to die...even though we're not that close, I still care for him." * Mario: "I never knew you have true friends." * Tiff (looked away with irritation): "Sorry. I don't know you well enough. You're always so mysterious and all..." * Mario: "I know...Well, of course, I don't know about 'mysterious', but...I don't want your friend to die." (Splash barged in panting.) mcs!